One Last Chance
by Sundevil6
Summary: What would have happened if Ron, Hermione and Harry had come to visit the Burrow before they went to Luna's house? How would Ginny have reacted?


A/n The rest of chapter one is added!

DISCLAIMER: All J.K's just playing with her characters. **  
**One Last Chance

Ginny's POV

Her body racked with sobs as she trudged up to her bedroom on the first floor. Gone for months. Just gone. No signs from him that he was okay. How could she think this? The little voice said in her head.  
_  
_Of course he is alive! __

Or else it would be all over the news! That was the only thing she held onto for reassurance. She almost collapsed when she reached her bed because of her sobs. This is so unlike me she thought. At least when I was at Hogwarts I felt like I was doing something to help Harry but now I am practically sitting here moaning and groaning when I am perfectly fine. I'm not dying or anything the little voice said again in her head. She mopped her tears out of her face and then she pictured the recent events which had just happened.

(Five minutes earlier)

"No sign of Harry and the others" asked Mrs. Weasley asked for which seamed the billionth time. She had asked this question while they ate dinner with the twins.

"No" answered Mr. Weasley gravely. "No sign"

"Well no news is good news." answered George with a devilish grin on his face.

"What's with the face expression?" Ginny snarled at him.

"Well in think about it."He said while trying to force down a rather large piece of chicken down his throat. "Do you think that you and mum would just welcome him in after he hasn't even sent us an owl for months? I mean you would probably kill him first and then you would try and kis... But he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley stare, which rather meant don't you dare.

That's when it hit her. Harder than it ever hit her. She might never get the chance to tell Harry that she loved him. She might never talk to him or kiss him again. Without warning she was sent 

into a shower of tears that had been kept at bay for many, many months. She threw down her knife and fork and stumbled out of her chair and trudged up stairs.

Which now lead her to the point where she was now, sitting on her bed feeling sorry for herself. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Can I come in" Her mother's voice asked.

"No, just go away" she wailed. But of course Mrs. Weasley knew that Ginny was hurting, so she marched right through the door.

"Don't you know what go away means??" Ginny asked. Mrs. Weasley disregarded this and took a seat on the tip of the bed where Ginny's face was in her pillow. She started to stroke her hair,

"You really love him don't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a soft voice. Ginny knew she was refereeing to Harry.

"With all my heart" she cried back. Mrs Weasley lifted Ginny's head and put it on her lap.

"Mum, George is right. What if Harry doesn't love me? He hasn't even sent me a damn owl!"

"Of course he loves Ginny; He looks at you the same way your Dad looks at me." Ginny answered this with a grunt. They sat there for a very long time before resuming back down to dinner.

Three days passed without anything big happening. When I say big I mean there are still deaths and torture and all the other stuff that come with war. Fred and George had left two days earlier due to someone trying to sabotage their abandon shop. Ginny found her desire to see Harry more and more every day. She wanted look into those piercing green eyes that caught her attention many years ago. But she couldn't, because she was stuck here, not aloud out of the house for who knows how long. Tears almost swept over her but she had enough experience these past months to keep them from falling.

She sat on her bed looking out the window into the piercing sun not caring if she would go blind. Nothing really mattered to her anymore just the desire to see the one she loved. Suddenly there was a flash of light and her head swivelled to the direction. The sight that she saw shocked into oblivion.

There was Ron and Hermione walking towards her house. She stared at them. Not believing what her eyes saw. Hermione had drapes of darkness around her eyes form not having enough sleep. She was much thinner, her brown curly hair shot out in some places.  


Meanwhile Ron looked refreshed, a little plum in the middle and his eyes were bright with light. Why did Ron look so much better than Hermione? That question was put in the must ask questions in her brain. Then a thought struck her. Where was Harry? Her heart beating a like a drum she jumped of her bed and thrust her door open and ran down the stairs.

"MOM, MOM LOOK WHO IT IS!" She screamed.

"WHAT?" came her startled voice from three floors above.

"Look out the window!!" She screamed back. She waited for the scream with a grin spreading across her face. To Ginny's pleasure she heard a shriek of joy and she heard her mother coming down the stairs a hundred miles an hour. She almost had to jump out of the way. They raced to the door and pulled it open and there stood Ron Hermione and Harry.

"Hi Mum" Ron said with a grin on his face...

Relief pounded back into Ginny. She gave both Ron and Hermione a big smile before hugging them both tightly.

"Thank Merlin that you are both safe." Ginny tried to be strong by hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"How are ya Gin? Hogwarts great?" asked Ron smirking

"If you want to be cursed into the next generation, than ya!" she replied sarcastically, Mum was weeping when she took Ron into her arms and then Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny heard her whisper to Hermione,

"Right here" and Ginny froze. She knew that was Harry. She slowly turned toward the voice, her heart pounding and her emotions going crazy. There stood Harry beaming at her and Mum. His emerald eyes looking at the house. She wanted to hug him. Kiss him tell him she loved him, but now was not the time. Mum let go of Ron and hugged Harry so hard his breathing came in rasping sounds.

"Mum if you hug him any harder there will be no Harry Potter" She said and that's when his eyes met hers for the first time, brown into green, but he quickly looked away. Mum let go of him and ushered them into the kitchen. She was babbling on of how thin they looked and once Ginny agreed with her. Harry almost seemed to be avoiding her, he barely glanced at her. Mum was cooking up some food when Ginny took a deep breath and asked out of the blue,

"Harry I need to talk to you..In private." She added quickly. All eyes turned to her, Ron looked like he was going to say something, but Hermione shot him a death glare, _I will have to thank her later_ she thought,

"Alright" Harry muttered. His eyes kept to the ground. Not looking into hers. She led him into the living room and then stooped. She turned around and looked directly into his emerald eyes. He looked nervous. His green eyes almost swept her away when they looked into hers for the second time today. She took a deep breath,

"I want to come with you"

"What?" Harry asked blankly.

"I said, I want to go with you when you leave with Ron and Hermione." She watched him closely. He seemed to be fighting with himself.

"You can't" Ginny had expected to hear this but it was a blow never the less.

"Why not? She demanded "what does Ron and Hermione got that I don't?" He looked torn.

"There my best friends Ginn-"but Harry was cut off,

"So the last few months meant nothing did they?" tears were staring to come now, "Harry stop trying to be all noble!-"

"Ginny I'm not trying to be noble!" he said fiercely,

"Then what are you trying to be?" she was shouting now,

"Ginny, you just can't come," Harry said sternly, "It's not a picnic what we are doing"

"So just because I'm a year younger than you means I'm a little child! Well I'll tell you one thing Mr. Harry Potter! Why do you always think that no one can help you! It always seems that I less experienced than you, I was possed BY VOLDEMORT! Or did you forget that too?"

"Ginny, please don't make it harder than it already is." He was pleading now,

"Then tell me why I can't come with you!" she asked,

"It's.. because I can't lose you Ginny, I love you." He said staring into her eyes.

Ginny's heart soared, he loved her! Tears once again formed in her eyes,

"I love you too Harry" and then she kissed him, harder than she ever kissed him before, and he kissed back, it was a blissful oblivion, better than anything in the world. But then it was over, he had pulled back,

"I love you Ginervra, I have to go now," and with that he left, leaving her alone.

"I love you to Harry" she whispered back.

**A/n Yeah it's done! Please review!**


End file.
